18 August 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08-18 ; Comments *Peel mentions that it's been a long time since he has snogged. *Peel praises the band Dodgy for their charity cause after the group played in the Bosnian town of Tuzla to raise money for artists who were stranded in Bosnia during the war. *Peel is proud of Alexandra doing well in her A Levels, despite the Pig suffering a brain haemorrhage last month, while she was studying for her exams. *Peel dedicates a record to William who came back from Istanbul, Turkey by playing a track called Istanbul by the Phantom Surfers. Sessions *Fall #20. Recorded: 1996-06-30. Repeated: None Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Up (7" - 2, 3 , Go) Cooking Vinyl *X-Cess & Fade: Deadly Silence (12") Mental Platinum # :(JP: 'Number 1 record in Peel Acres, no question about that') *Fall: D.I.Y. Meat (session) *Cable: Whisper Firing Line (7") Infectious *Tekniq: The Riot (DJ-SS Remix) (12") Formation # *Pure Morning: Foxhole (7") Radar *John Mayall And The Bluesbreakers: The Supernatural (LP - A Hard Road) Decca *Bennet: Hello, We Are Bennet (7" - Someone Always Get There First) Roadrunner :(news) *Bennet: Young, Free And Sorry (LP - Super Natural) Roadrunner *Fall: Spinetrak (session) *Creeper: Speaker Crack (12" - Undulator 23 / Speaker Crack) Cluster # *Family: Hung Up Down (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *Little Red Riding Hood: I Can See My Home (LP - Little Red Riding Hood) Spin *Low: The Plan (LP - The Curtain Hits The Cast) Vernon Yard *Neil Landstrumm: Praline Horse (LP - Understanding Disinformation) Tresor # (Peel doesn't know the name of the track but mentions it is Side 1 Track 2) *Mitchell Brothers: Plantation Memories (78") Eclipse *Fall: Spencer (session) *Dennis Brown: Shaka The Warrior (Debwise Stable By Dennis Brown) (LP - Return To Umoja) Conqueror # *Phantom Surfers: Istanbul (7") Lookout! *Cristian Vogel: We're Only In It For The Money (2xLP - Specific Momentific) Mille Plateaux # *Billy Bragg: Brickbat (LP - William Bloke) Cooking Vinyl *Badgewearer: Touch Pretend Angus (LP - Thank You For Your Custom) Guided Missile # :(news) *Yummy Fur: Prole Birthday (LP - Night Club) Slampt *Destroyer: J. Tailor (LP - We'll Build Them A Golden Bridge) Tinker *Fall: Beatle Bones 'N' Smokin' Stones (session) *Nüw Idol: unknown track # *Mocket: Caller I.D. (LP - Bionic Parts) Punk In My Vitamins *Jad And David Fair: They Were Shocked (LP - Best Friends) Vesuvius # *Arakatuba + Fila Brazillia: Socrates (12" - Arakatuba + Ballistic Brothers / Arakatuba + Fila Brazillia) Mr. Bongo # *Tracks marked # available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-H07706XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1996-08-xx Peel Show LE302.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:00:33 *2) 1:32:33 (30:37- 1:18:12) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE302 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1996 Lee Tape 302 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H7706/2) *2) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online